nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Hari Onna
|english voice=Karen Strassman |japanese voice=Ai Orikasa |species=Yōkai |gender=Female |birthdate=September 15 |deceased state=Deceased |height-part1=165 cm |weight-part1=50 kg |fear type=Manipulation |clan=Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō, |manga type=Chapter |manga debut=25 |anime debut=14 |sennen makyo=No |media=Anime, Manga }} , known as in the anime, is one of the executives of the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō and a yōkai who can turn her hair into hooks. She hates being called an old lady and follows Tamazuki primarily because she fears him. Appearance She has long black hair, pale skin, purple eye's and is usually seen in a light colored kimono. Manga vs. Anime Manga After a meeting of Shikoku yōkai from all over Japan hosted by Tamazuki, Hari Onna stumbles across Gangi Kozō, who is already being controlled by Mezumaru. Later, she runs to inform Tamazuki that Gangi Kozō has been defeated by an unknown assailant and is then among the group who accompanies Tamazuki to take care of the intruders. As she watches Tamazuki cut down both his allies and enemies, she realizes she cannot understand his actions and wonders why she is even following him. She later fights against Kubinashi in the battle against Rikuo's Hyakki Yakō, and is flustered when Kubinashi uses his string to tie her hair back in a ponytail. Upon learning that Tamazuki was responsible for Inugami's death, she is unable to believe it and recalls a conversation she once had with the latter about why he followed Tamazuki. Claiming that sort of "fear" is what is required of a commander, she is tied up in an irate Kubinashi's strings. When her commander begins slaughtering his allies to acquire greater power, she speaks out against him and is brutally cut down. As she lies dying at Tamazuki's feet, she realizes that he only saw the Hachijūhakki Yakō as fodder to make himself stronger. Anime She poses as a waitress at Bakenekoya and receives information on the Nura Clan's movements and intentions by schmoozing with her customers. While leaving the construction site where the Hachijūhakki Yakō has been staying, she is noticed by Yura, who identifies her as a yōkai. Kagibari Onna launches an attack which is met by one of Yura's own, and, when the former realizes she is up against an onmyōji, she flees. She vows to Tamazuki that she will eliminate Yura as a result. A short time later, when the Nura Clan discovers her actions and comes to Bakenekoya to capture her, she hides in an alleyway until noticing that Yura is passing by at the opposite end. Furious that her plan has been rendered useless, she pursues Yura and traps her in an abandoned construction site. She is prevented from strangling Yura by the appearance of Kejōrō, and the two fight. In the midst of their battle, Rikuo appears in his "night" form and overwhelms Kagibari Onna with his "fear." Instead of killing her, however, he simply chops off a portion of her hair and tells her to deliver a message to Tamazuki. In the battle between Tamazuki's Hachijūhakki Yakō and Rikuo's Hyakki Yakō, she is seen fighting with Kejōrō. Kejoro says that now is the right time to give up. Kagibari Onna refuse which leads Kejoro to asks about why does she wants to fight so badly and whether Tamazuki is really that Charismatic. She answers that Tamazuki's fear brings everyone to his knees. When Kagibari Onna orders Tamazuki to stop cutting down his own allies, she ends up being killed by Tamazuki. In the end, she admits that the reason she follows Tamazuki is not because of his "fear" but because she's just plainly scared of him. She wonders whether Inugami is the same as her. Techniques *'Passionate Woman-Killer Needle Hell' (情念女殺し・針地獄, Jōnen onnagoroshi hari jigoku) is an anime-only technique where her hair shoots toward an opponent in two large spikes with the intent to skewer or trap them. Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Yokai